International Film Festival Rotterdam
Het International Film Festival Rotterdam (IFFR) is het grootste filmfestival van Nederland, dat sinds 1972 jaarlijks in Rotterdam wordt gehouden. Elk jaar gaat eind januari in Rotterdam het gros van de films in première die gedurende de rest van het jaar in Nederland te zien zullen zijn. Ook zijn er vele korte en lange films uit alle delen van de wereld te zien die buiten het festival niet meer in Nederland vertoond worden. Centraal staan de kleinere, onafhankelijke en artistieke films van vaak weinig bekende regisseurs, alhoewel de ‘betere’ Hollywoodfilm niet geschuwd wordt. Er zijn programmaonderdelen rond producties die zijn gefinancierd door het Hubert Bals Fonds, retrospectieven van de ‘Filmmakers in Focus’, forumdiscussies, tentoonstellingen van videokunst, enzovoort. Daarnaast is er tijdens het festival de CineMart waar filmmakers in contact kunnen komen met financiers. Tot slot worden jaarlijks drie VPRO Tiger Awards uitgereikt. Naast een aantal vaste medewerkers wordt het IFFR elk jaar ondersteund door een grote groep vrijwilligers, die in ruil gratis films mogen bezoeken en enkele privileges krijgen. Geschiedenis Het festival Film International, zoals het toen nog heette, werd in 1972 opgericht door Huub Bals. Hij wilde kleine, onbekende films uit alle delen van de wereld vertonen. Persoonlijke en artistieke films gingen vóór commerciële films uit Hollywood. Er werden in de Calypso-bioscoop en 't Venster 31 films gedraaid, die in totaal 5000 bezoekers trokken. Al snel groeide het festival, zodat er ook steeds meer bioscopen bij betrokken werden. Na de plotselinge dood van Bals op 13 juli 1988 werd het Hubert Bals Fonds opgericht, dat filmmakers uit de Derde Wereld ondersteunt. Het festival ging verder onder de naam International Film Festival Rotterdam, en werd vanaf 1990 geleid door de Italiaan Marco Müller. In 1992 werd hij opgevolgd door Emile Fallaux, die zich voor het eerst liet bijstaan door adviseurs en programmeurs. Onder zijn bewind werden in ’95 de VPRO Tiger Awards ingevoerd. Van 1996 tot 2004 was de Engelsman Simon Field directeur, vanaf 1 maart 2004 Sandra den Hamer en sinds 1 september 2007 ligt de leiding in handen van Rutger Wolfson. Het festival is inmiddels uitgegroeid tot Nederlands grootste filmfestival, met in 2005 358.000 bezoeken aan meer dan 500 films en andere evenementen op vele locaties in Rotterdam en zelfs daarbuiten. Meer dan films kijken Het festival is niet alleen een plek om films te kijken. Het is ook een plek om filmmakers en acteurs te ontmoeten, die aan de bar en in talkshows in groten getale aanwezig zijn. De feesten 's avonds zijn een begrip en trekken tot ver buiten Rotterdam cultuurliefhebbers naar het Schouwburgplein. Jaarlijkse uitdaging voor de festivalorganisatie is om het festival 's avonds niet over te laten nemen door uitgaanspubliek dat verder geen film ziet. Je kunt het de prijs van het succes noemen, Prijzen Sinds 1995 worden elk jaar drie VPRO Tiger Awards uitgereikt aan regisseurs die hun eerste of tweede film uitbrachten. De competitie bestaat jaarlijks uit zo’n 14 films uit alle delen van de wereld. De prijs bestaat uit 15.000 euro en vertoning op televisie door de VPRO. De bekendste regisseur die tot nu toe een Tiger Award won, was in 1999 Christopher Nolan met Following. Later zou hij furore maken met Memento en Insomnia. Andere prijzen zijn o.a.: De publieksprijs Deze wordt bepaald door de gemiddelde rapportcijfers (van 1 tot 5) die de bezoekers na elke film geven. De prijs bestaat uit een waardecheque van € 7.500. MovieSquad Award Prijs toegekend door een jongerenjury uitgenodigd door het International Film Festival Rotterdam en het Nederlands Instituut voor Filmeducatie. Aan de prijs is een bedrag verbonden van € 2.000 en mogelijke opname in het MovieZoneprogramma. Movies that Matter Human Rights Award Sinds IFFR 2003 bekroont een internationale vakjury de beste film uit een selectie van tien festivalfilms over mensenrechten en situaties waarin de menselijke waardigheid in het geding is. Aan deze competitie is de Movies that Matter Human Rights Award gekoppeld, voorheen de Amnesty-DOEN Award. De winnaar van de award ontvangt een stipendium van €2.500 Tiger Awards Competitie voor Korte Film Het festival introduceerde tijdens de 34e editie in 2005 de Tiger Awards Competitie voor korte films. Uit de voor het festival geselecteerde films korter dan zestig minuten wordt door het festival een keuze gemaakt. Hieruit kiest een internationale jury de drie winnaars. Aan elke van de drie gelijkwaardige Tiger Awards voor Korte Film is een bedrag van € 3000 verbonden, ter beschikking gesteld door de leden van de Tiger Business Lounge en door Hogeschool Inholland. Dioraphte Award voor Hubert Bals Fonds Film Een internationale jury kiest de winnaar van de Dioraphte Award (t.w.v. € 10.000). FIPRESCI Award Tijdens het festival vanaf 1990 toegekend door een jury van internationale filmcritici onder auspiciën van de Fédération Internationale de la Presse Cinématographique (FIPRESCI) KNF Award Vanaf 1983 waren de Nederlandse filmcritici een uitzondering op de regel: een jury van de Kring van Nederlandse Filmjournalisten (KNF) selecteerde een favoriet voornamelijk om distributie van de winnaar in Nederland te bevorderen. De winnende film wordt zonder kosten ondertiteld. NETPAC Award Een jury benoemd door het Network for the Promotion of Asian Cinema (NETPAC) kiest de beste Aziatische speelfilm van het festival. Prince Claus Fund Film Grant Het Prins Claus Fonds, begunstiger van de CineMart, kent € 15.000 als extra stimulans toe aan een van de CineMart projecten uit zuidelijke landen. Arte France Cinema Award De Arte France Cinéma Award bestaat uit een geldprijs, die aan producenten worden uitgereikt voor het financieren van de ontwikkeling van het winnende project. Arte France Cinéma en CineMart willen met deze Award de ontwikkeling en productie van onafhankelijke films ondersteunen en promoten Prix UIP Rotterdam Short Film Nominee for the European Film Awards Voor de eerste keer wordt tijdens het IFFR 2006 de 'Prix UIP Rotterdam Short Film Nominee for the European Film Awards' (€ 2.000) uitgereikt. Hiervoor komen zestien Europese fictiefilms van maximaal vijftien minuten in aanmerking. De winnaar van de Prix UIP Rotterdam is automatisch genomineerd voor de European Film Awards. Externe links * Website van het International Film Festival Rotterdam * New Arrivals - door het Filmfestival georganiseerde wedstrijd voor jonge filmmakers; beste films worden op het festival vertoond * Interview met voormalig filmfestivaldirecteur Sandra den Hamer * Een verslag van 10 dagen IFFR 2009 Rotterdam, International Film Festival Categorie:Evenement in Rotterdam